Getting it Right
by CaliGirl3377
Summary: Will Schuester has the perfect life. The wonderful Emma Pillsbury as his wife and a beautiful baby boy, Daniel. Principal of McKinley the school of Performing Arts there isn't anything that doesn't make sense to him. Then he slips and falls. When he wakes up he's married to Rachel Berry with a son named Finn. Follow him as he figures out not only he is but who he belongs with.
1. Chapter 1

"I have everything I want in this world," will Schuester thought. His wife Emma adored him and he couldn't ask for a better son. McKinley was a performing arts school which meant he never had to worry about the glee club or Sue Sylvester. His life finally made sense. No impending doom was held over his head. Everything was perfect. And then life decided to have a little fun with him.

Everyone in Lima, Ohio expected it to snow, but weren't sure how bad it would get. People were getting hurt left and right. While everyone else decided to walk like snail, he ignored the little voice in his head. He was going to be late. Suddenly he lost his footing and reached out to catch himself only to find nothing would rescue him. The last thought running through his mind was, "I love you Emma."

He woke up with a splitting headache, he checked his surroundings. Okay this was a hospital bed and he was hooked up. The fall must have knocked him unconscious. Where was Emma? Rachel Berry, his favorite student came rushing in. Okay it looked like it wasn't too bad, his memory was crystal clear. "Oh baby. You're awake." She threw her arms around him and went to kiss him before he pushed her off. "Baby? Rachel I hardly think that's appropriate. Where is my wife?" Her face sank as her hands fell to her sides. "The doctor said you might have amnesia." Will was confused, he was fine. "Where is my wife Emma, and my son Daniel? Im sure they're so worried about me…." He stopped when he saw the tears on her cheek. "Will…you and Emma broke up a year ago. Im your wife…..and your son's name isn't Daniel. It's Finn. Remember? You insisted." No, that couldn't be possible. Just this morning everything had made sense. "Im married to Emma. I would never have….you're my student." She couldn't believe this. Just this morning they were planning for another baby. Kurt walked in carrying a little boy. Rachel gestured him to her and took Finn from his arms and tried to give him to Will. "See? This is your son. Don't tell me you don't remember him." Kurt gasped quickly putting the pieces together. In shock, will took the little boy from her. He had to admit he looked like him. He could see his nose, his chin. But, his eyes, those were all Rachel's. He shook his head and handed Finn back to his "wife". No, he couldn't get sucked into this. None of this was real. "Kurt, would you mind taking Finn home and watching him for a while. I need to talk to my h- to will." He nodded and quickly left with him, trying to give them the privacy they so desperately needed. She sat on his bed and flinched when he moved. She placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek. Surprisingly he didn't take her hand away like she thought. Maybe there was hope. "Will Schuester Im going to kiss you. You're my husband, and maybe you think this is a dream but it's real and everything I've gone through to get to you was hell. So you can stuff it. Okay?" He smiled, missing her fire. He barely saw the kids since they had graduated. It wasn't the same, not having them around and him fixing their problems. Maybe this was real, maybe he could try. Maybe. She leaned closer and stopped. For a second he wondered why, and then he realized. He was supposed to meet her in the middle. So he closed the distance.

Kissing her was different than kissing Emma. Emma was beautiful, but he always wished she'd step outside her comfort zone. With Rachel, it was like she knew what he was going to do. He found himself winding his hand into her hair, biting her lip for entrance. He was shocked when she moaned into his mouth but realized he loved that sound. When she pulled away to breath he had one single moment of bliss. And then, came the guilt. She frowned. "And there it is. That's the same way you looked our first kiss. I was graduated, and well into college. Yet all you saw were those owl sweaters." He gasped when he got a flash. The piano in the glee room, her eyes closed, forehead against his. Her shushing his apologies with another kiss. When the imaged stopped he stared at her, wondering where the hell it came from. That had never happened. Maybe this world or whatever the hell it was, had finally caught up to him. "You…you remember don't you?" He nodded, unsure of how to explain. She pulled him to her and he welcomed the embrace. Even if he didn't feel like her husband, he wanted comfort. Though a little voice in his head told him how wrong this was, a larger part of him felt at home. She started running her hands through his hair and he closed his eyes beginning to doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up with rach- his wife- in his arms. It didn't feel so bad. She fit perfectly in his arms. He could smell her hair, it smelled like coconut. He was sure shed made a big fuss that she get organic shampoo. He laughed figuring it probably went something like this…

"Honey, why are there 100 bottles of shampoo in the garage?" He knew her famous pout followed, it was something he couldn't resist. "It was the only organic brand that I liked that. They only ship in bulk so hope you like coconut!"

He figured he gave in loving that little smile he was sure she sent his way. She was his favorite student and maybe he could do this. But he was still in two states of mind. One part of him was screaming at him to pull away from her. But the other? The other said that this was right. He just didn't know which part was going to win. And then Emma walked in the room.

She looked so cute with her worried face, and then he spotted that ring. He couldn't help but scowl. If she was wearing that ring… it meant "Hey will, long time no see. Been cleaning your teeth?" Yep. It was Carl. He was sure he was supposed to like him by now, I mean if he was married and a father he had to be over the childish hatred he had towards Carl. But this Will? This will wanted to punch him. He answered with an obligatory, "Of course I have". Rachel stirred in his arms and looked up with worry. Here was the woman will thought he was married to. What did that make her right now? In the way? Emma walked to the end of the bed, careful not to get too close. She had a balloon that said get well. He was sure she was antsy, who knows who had touched that? Carl was keeping his hand on her back, obviously calming her OCD tendencies. He did his best to smile at her, curious on how they had ended. It wasn't until now that he wondered if it had anything to do with Carl. Wow he had gotten a lot of information for one day. He didn't even want to ask Rachel. Right before Emma opened her mouth to speak a doctor came in and will assumed he was here to tell him what was going on. "Mr. Schuester-". "Will." "Will, we ran a couple of tests and you should be fine to go home. Just next time listen to your wife here about being careful." He blushed embarrassed of his pride now. "I'll get your discharge papers and then you can get out of here. A nurse will be in to take out your IV." He left the room and he looked to Rachel. "Um, do you bring any clothes from…..home…?" Everyone sensed his pause before he said home but only Rachel picked up on why. "Yeah I did. I knew it was just a little fall. At least I hoped." She pecked his lips before she got up and he responded as if he'd kissed her a thousand times. Oh yeah, he probably had.

"Well we should be going, we have to register." It wasn't until he heard her say that he even bothered to look at the rest of her. How had he not noticed her belly when he saw her ring? She looked very much pregnant. He waved, unable to speak. When they left Rachel spoke, but kept her back turned. "Will, do I have to worry about you…my husband doing anything stupid" She turned back as she whispered the word husband. He could feel her worry and he gestured for her to come closer. She sat on his bed and he took her hands in his. "I may not completely understand this… well this fate of mine since this morning that woman was my wife, I don't plan on doing anything drastic. I just I guess. I might need time to get…adjusted. She nodded in understanding but dropped her head in shame suddenly. "Something wrong…?" He reached out to her face and pulled her chin up, realizing how naturally he touched her as he did so. "Am I allowed to kiss you?" His heart broke. He had watched Rachel grow up into an independent woman who knew her worth, who never would've if she could kiss you. The Rachel he knew took risks and dealt with the mistakes, she didn't back down. And yet, here she was a little girl asking her husband for God's sake if she could kiss him. While he got why, he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't hurt her. To answer her he held up his left hand and tapped his ring. The smile that lit up her face was worth the mixed feelings whirling around his stomach.

He didn't know what the hell would happen tomorrow. But, he had her to help him. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed in content. "Do you remember when we sang Endless love?" He couldn't help the laugh that burst from his chest. "How could I forget? You were kind of crazy eyeing me." She laughed the tinkling laugh he was sure he had grown to adore. "All I wanted to do was run through your hair. It was weird, I had never had that urge. But, after that day I couldn't get that thought out of my head. It didn't help that Coach Sylvester always pointed it out." Her hand rested on his neck, like she had done so a million times. "I mean, I guess I am kind of hot for my age." Now she threw her head back laughed loudly, and even though it had surprised him he for some reason had known how it would sound.

Everything was so familiar, and yet so different. How had he gotten here? How had he gotten to this point? He normally stuck to his morals and this, this was so far from staying inside those lines. But as he watched her shake with laughter he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. How her hair no longer covered the junction between her shoulder and her neck. He reached out and ghosted his fingertips down her neck. Her laughing stopped instantly and she snapped her head to look on him. But he kept his hand where it was. It was almost as if he couldn't take it off of her. She whimpered when he moved her shirt to touch her shoulder and froze when he leaned forward. He was almost in a trance. His mouth blew on her and he felt her shiver. He felt her hands wind themselves in his hair pulling him closer and he gladly obeyed. He peppered small kisses up her neck and heard her gasp when he reached her jawline. He moved to nip at her ear and when she moaned quietly he decided he liked that sound. He had to hear it more. He kissed her up to her mouth but stopped before he touched his lips to hers. She let out a shaky breath. "What are you waiting for?" He had an eerie feeling she had said those words to him before. "Absolutely nothing." And it was true, at least for the moment. And when he finally did close the distance, he felt nothing but hunger.

Sometime later he pulled away, blushing when he realized he was hard. Why was he blushing? For goodness sake he had initiated it. I mean he didn't ask Rachel to straddle him. She definitely didn't ask him to put his hand under her shirt and scratch lightly. How she loved his aggressive side. When they heard an awkward cough from behind them, Rachel practically flew off of him. Kurt had returned with baby Finn but this time he brought Blaine. Blaine laughed. "I will never get used to seeing you two married, I remember when we all thought you hated each other." It was obvious he was making a joke to clear the tension in the air. Kurt smiled at Rachel. "Well im glad to see he's back to normal." She didn't have the heart to tell him she had no idea why he had done that. She figured even he didn't know why. But she was a well-known Broadway star so she might as well put it to use. "Yep. I've got my Willy Poo back." When Will groaned and smacked his hand to his face she knew she had accomplished her goal. If she was going to have to teach him how to love her again, she was going to have fun doing it. Kurt spoke up, "Figured you'd be missing your son Will." To Rachel's surprise Will held his arms up and when Kurt gave him his son he started cooing baby nonsense. He looked…..happy and so at home. Maybe this wouldn't be hard at all… maybe Finn would bring him back. A nurse came in and asked them to step outside. "We have to get going anyway…we have to. Well we're all adults here…we have to get laid. Byeeee!" Blaine blushed as red as a tomato before Kurt practically shoved him out of the door. The nurse quickly removed the IV and bandaged him. She handed Rachel the papers to sign. "Have a good night, and be careful, it's snowing again!" They both wished her a good night. Rachel handed will his clothes and sort of froze, wondering if she'd have to turn. Noticing her discomfort he took the clothes and slipped off his gown while looking at her. Everything in him said, "Make her turn around." But it was too late. She had already let out a shaky breath looking at him. "I will never get tired of seeing you. You're mine." She slapped her hand to her mouth surprised she had said that out loud. He chuckled. "Thank you. It's a little weird hearing you say that." "Oh yeah. Right." She went to turn around but he said her name. And she couldn't resist turning back. He threw the boxers back at her, to which she blushed in response. She couldn't help biting her lip looking at him put his jeans on. "Lately I've preferred commando." She could hear his smugness, he could tell he was affecting her. She walked over and yanked his lips to hers and bit his lip, loving the moan he let slip. When she pulled away she crossed her arms trying to control her actions. She didn't want him to feel obligated to be intimate. She wanted him begging. "If you want me to keep my hands to myself while you figure out this mess, you have to behave. He pulled her to him and kissed her, soft and quick. As he let go he said "I'll try." She groaned. "I did not marry my ridiculously fit (she gestured to his eight pack) fit husband to keep my hands off because he thinks he married a tiny child counselor." She was pouting now and he thought she looked adorable. "Fine. You're right. I'll keep my hands to myself until im more sure but (he gestured to her amazing figure) it's not going to be easy. Student or not… you're breath taking." She rolled her eyes. "You've said that one before too." He knew earlier he was echoing earlier mistakes… or was it a mistake. He seemed truly happy in his little life. She helped his button his shirt but didn't hesitate to tease him by kissing his chest. He deserved pay back for riling her up. When she was finished he caught her hand. Right after baby Finn cried from his car seat. They both hated to admit it but they had almost forgotten he was here, it was so easy to get wrapped up in each other's space. Rachel squeezed his hand before she picked up her bag and then Finn. He smiled at his family. Though it felt strange, it also felt right to say the thought that came to mind.

"Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

When they pulled in the driveway Will stared for a second. The house was beautiful. With Emma he had decided small was okay but he'd guess that Rachel had insisted on a two story house. She had also probably insisted on a pool, oh there it was, a breath taking yard, check, and most likely jets in the bathtub. If Rachel kept swaying her hips like that he was going to have to try that tub out. Whoa, he had promised her he would be hands off until he was sure. But honestly? How could anyone be sure of anything? Most likely he had hit his head worse than he thought and was in a coma. For some sick, unknown reason his brain was imaging this. Rachel was beautiful, and doted and honestly one of the strongest people he had ever met. After she lost Finn, after they had all lost Finn, she blossomed. In her grief she took risks and lived again. He had loved watching his star shoot up where everyone else could see her shine the way he always had. See? This wasn't normal. Before this dream, or whatever the hell it was the only thing he had said about Rachel was, "She was my favorite. I admit, she's a star" But now, now he was eyeing her every move. When she beckoned him to come in he took a second to breathe. What if he never got out of here, what if this wasn't a dream? Would he like it here? Well, all or nothing right? Right?

He smiled when he walked into his…home, their home. It was obvious he had little to do with the decorations. Anyone who knew Rachel could see her chic taste written all over these walls. She saw him looking around. "Yes. You're right. I tried to give you choices but you, ""Made all the wrong ones?" She laughed when he showed her just how well he knew her. When he had woken up she had lost hope for a second after his ridiculous story, but he seemed himself. He seemed like her husband. "Will. This is demeaning and I want to jump off a bridge asking it but do you want to sleep in the guest bedroom?" Though she willed herself to be supportive and understanding she hoped he'd shake it off and they'd fall asleep holding each other. She wasn't sure she could sleep without him by her side. She saw the hesitation written in his eyes and it broke her heart. She might lose him. After all they had gone through, she was afraid he would never come back to her. "Rachel…you're being really understanding but I can't tell by the twitch in you lower lip you don't want me to say yes to that." She wasn't going to cry. Nope wasn't going to cry. Crap.

He rushed to her instinctively and didn't think to notice how he was breaking her rule of not touching her. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her delicate face in his hands. "I know. I know this is hard. We'll get through this together." This only caused her to sob, and him to panic. "Babe- what is wrong?" He tried to ignore the babe that naturally fell from his lips. "You sound like Mr. Schuester. Not-not my husband. Will I can't lose you. After Finn you were the only one who I could let myself love and if I lose you…." He silenced her with a kiss. She tasted like strawberries. He'd guess that would be her famous lip-gloss for her well fantastic lips. A flash of her bobbing up and down on him made him launch back a couple of steps. Her hand flew to her lips as if they were poison. "What? What did I do wrong?" He couldn't help blushing. And she smiled, her smug smile which he couldn't decide whether he hated or loved. Okay, both. "Lip-gloss?" He rubbed the back of his head in shame. He wasn't proud of the images flooding his mind at the moment. "It's your favorite. I've worn it every single time we've made-""Love?" Her smile turned sympathetic. "Look I get it. This will isn't use to wanting me." Ha-ha Rachel Berry wrong! This Will was VERY use to wanting you, just not use to being okay with it. "Honestly? If I woke up thinking I was married to Finn and started living this life id be a little head crazy too. I've had time to be okay with my love. You haven't. If you want to sleep in the guest bedroom it's okay. If you want to sleep in bed its fine. Either way we were best friends before so we'll be fine right Will?" He couldn't wrap his head around her. She just kept surprising him. Maybe it was his turn.

This was anything but a smart idea. Not only had he promised not to touch her, but he had already violated his rule once. He had dirty imaged floating around his head…and not the shoulders one…of his student for goodness sakes. But, she was his wife. And, the only way to be absolutely sure he didn't want this life was to treat her like one. He had decided to have sex with Rachel. Maybe it would go terribly wrong and he would hate himself. Or, he would realize that there wasn't anyone else in this world who could fit better with him, even Emma. He wanted to try for Rachel. He owed her that. He owed himself that.

After she had fed and put Finn to bed she got dressed for bed. She walked into the living room to see a shirtless will sitting on her- their couch. Her mouth dropped open and he got up, chuckling all the while. "Aren't you use to seeing this by now?" She slammed her mouth shut and swished her head side to side for no. She didn't trust her mouth, because it wanted to do everything but speak. He subtly checked her out and she smiled, a sudden surge of pride thanks to all the Pilates and running she had done to maintain the perfect Broadway figure. He took her hand and started walking to their bedroom. Okay, so he had decided to sleep with her. A blush crept onto her cheeks, sleep by her is what she had meant. But that isn't what he had meant. When they entered the room he stepped closer to her. "Rach, im going to break your rule." Before she could question why, though she had chosen his favorite night gown on purpose (it covered just enough and showed just a little too much), she was picked up and shoved into the wall. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Will…" The look on his face silenced her. He surged forward and latched his lips to hers, only stopping to smother her neck with nips and kisses, putting more force the louder her moans got. He pulled away a little, trying to catch his breath. "Rachel condoms?" She laughed and only laughed more at his confusion. "Finn was a surprise. We both agreed one was all we need. Love you got a vasectomy." Before he could fathom why he had agreed to that she bit her lip and all logical thought was gone again. He attacked her lips with his again only stopping when they both needed to take a breath. "You can stop me anytime. I'll just hold you. You can stop me." She smiled what he decided was his favorite smile of hers, her rebel smile. "Why the hell would I do that?" Once again they were kissing each other like the only air that they could get was from each other. He turned the around and placed her on the bed before crawling on top of her like shed disappear any moment. He was sure she would. Any moment the doctors would wake him up and there Emma would be but at the moment all he wanted was Rachel. Was this new, or had he just always shoved it down. No he wouldn't let himself ruin this for her. He couldn't.

He traced circles on her legs, slowly going up, loving when she whimpered his name. He slowly slid her thong down and laid small kisses down her stomach, purposefully ignoring where she wanted him most. Kissing her thighs he realized the spot that made her shiver the most, right above her knee. He cataloged that for later. "You know-for someone who doesn't remember me-you certainly tease me exactly the same way. " He adored her attitude and took it in how breathless HE was making HER. He was harder than he had ever remembered being. And he desperately wanted to slam into her and make her finish screaming his name. But this was about her. He would worship her. Finally reached where she wanted him he licked her clit, cherishing the moan she let loose. Speeding up his tongue he traced her slit finding her opening and slid a finger in. Curling his finger to find that perfect spot, she was fisting the sheets. As soon as the thought crossed his mind of wishing those sheets was his hair instead, she twined her fingers into his hair. Humping his face she cried out his name, arching while riding out her well-deserved release after the teasing. He licked his lips and slinked his way back up to her smashing their lips together, pushing his tongue in her mouth aching for her to taste how sweet she was. When she moaned into their kiss he had enough. He shoved down his pants and smiled when she stared at him. She never got tired of looking at him. ALL of him was perfect and she meant ALL of him. Let's face it, Will Schuester was well-endowed. Thinking he wanted her to return the favor she moved to flip them over, surprised when he lightly shoved her down. "No. This is about you." Stunned into silence she nodded okay and kissed him lightly to show she wasn't going to argue. She loved when he took charge. He lifted her leg and put it around his back, and then he slid into her. She couldn't help the gasp she let loose. Every time they made love it was like the very first time for her. She would never get used to how perfect he felt inside of her. He seemed alarmed, obviously afraid he had hurt her. Thrusting down onto him, and after watching in awe of his perfect reaction, she blurt out "Keep. Moving." Sure she was okay he continued. Not long after she was gasping his name and scratching his back. The harder she scratched, the harder he thrust. He could feel her walls flutter around him and so he reached in between them and circled her clit, slow and torturous, sure her release would be long. She threw her head back and screamed his name. Stars burst under her eyelids and not long after he followed. Unable to move he lay, still inside her. Finally sliding out and smiling at her whimper because of the loss and he laid down beside her. Wow. That had been fantastic. Emma was sweet and candy and nice but wow. This? This he couldn't get used to. Not to be a douche but maybe this was what made his morals back down. He had never felt so connected to someone before. Terri was his wife once but they had lost their chemistry long before they got married. Emma was innocent and childlike. But this? This was raw and passionate, and yet? It was more loving than anything he had ever experienced with them. He turned to look at her, finally noticing her staring at him. "Not that im complaining, but what was that for?" He leaned forward and she kissed him before raising her eyebrow at him. "I don't know. I just decided id-""Try me out?" He frowned at her word choice. That sort of was what he had done but damn had that been a good decision. "I get it. I know you and you don't make decisions until you're one-hundred percent sure. So let me help you decide." She straddled him and slid down on him in practically one motion. He threw his head back and let her take him. I mean he wasn't doing anything wrong. Technically it hadn't been him who had put that ring on her finger, but nonetheless he was here now. And he'd be a fool if he didn't give her what she wanted.

Himself.


	4. Chapter 4

He smelled coconut again. When he opened up his eyes he had a face full of hair, which wasn't surprising with how long hers was. He pushed it off his face and tucked it behind her ear and she woke up to him smiling at her. It didn't last long. Wow had he forgotten the worst part about mornings? Morning breath. She threw her head back laughing when she realized his dilemma. "Will I love you, and your morning breath isn't that bad. But, brushing your teeth wouldn't be that bad." She got up and walked into their bathroom. Anything he would've said was whisked away from him because he was looking at her, thanking the gods that she was so hot. He may be a grown man, but anyone would appreciate her body. She shook her butt, noticing his blatant admiration. He shook his head and thought, what the hell? He got up and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but he did have one other problem. William Schuster was a victim of….da du daaaaaa…morning wood. Rachel didn't seem to notice, it must be a regular problem. He had to wait for it to go down to pee and looking at her made it hard for him (no pun intended. Okay a little bit of intent was used there) to calm himself. Finally exasperated with waiting he turned to Rachel with determination. He would not throw her on the bed and make her scream his name and beg for more. No. He wasn't going to do that. Except he did.

Both lay on their backs, breathless, when they heard Finn cry from the baby monitor. He was a surprisingly sound sleeper for an infant. Rachel put her hand on his chest when he moved to grab his boxers. "Im his mother. I've got to feed him after I change him." He guessed that made sense. But he had made a decision. He was throwing himself into this life, hence throwing himself at his wife. It still felt a little weird saying that, even after what had just happened. Sex was one thing, love was another. But, he was beginning to see why he had fallen in love with her. All her little mechanisms. As obnoxious as she was, she was one of those once in a lifetime women. Why on earth she had chosen him to love he couldn't figure out. Hadn't it been just as hard for her to accept her feelings? Loving a teacher is not easy. Knowing her she had done her best to avoid him thinking it would all disappear. She use to run from her troubles. Now she faced them head on. It was killing him. Thinking of what started them. He was staring at the ceiling frustrated as hell and suddenly these images came flying back. He saw the choir room. He saw him and Rachel fighting, obviously talking about the thousand pound weight each of them had over their head because of the other. He had imagined loving each other was stressful and hard, and controversial. But what had triggered it? Ah there it was. As if it had actually happened.

*flashback*

Rachel came storming into the choir room. "MR SCHUE!" He jumped at her loudness. "Rachel? What are you doing here, look I've got nationals set list." She shook her head, obviously uncomfortable. "Look you know you can tell me anything right?" She walked closer, her steps hesitant, almost as if she he was poison and she wasn't sure if she was ready to die. "I love you" Wait had he heard that right? He thought she had gotten over this crush. He hushed the butterflies, he was a grown man! And, to make matters worse her teacher. He couldn't allow those words, as much as he loved hearing them. Trying to push her away he said the one thing he knew would disarm her. "I love each and every one of you guys too. We have become a family in this little room." Now she just looked frustrated, angry even. And then determined. "You know that isn't what I meant…will." He closed his eyes unwillingly. It was the only thing keeping him from kissing her. When she said his name it felt different than when Terri or Emma had. It felt, it felt like she was his completion. He felt her hands on his cheeks and then on his neck. He froze. He should've stopped her hands, he should've told her this was unacceptable and that she would be his student no matter how old she got. But he didn't. He let her run circles with her thumb on his neck. He let her other hand curl into the back of his head and pull him closer. He shouldn't have let her breathe, just barely, near his lips. If had stopped her he wouldn't have yanked Rachel to him and kissed her until she was breathless. He wouldn't have put all of his anger and love, and unwanted need of her into that kiss. He wouldn't have showed her with that kiss that he cherished her more than Finn, Puck and yes even Jesse St. James did combined. He loved her. God it felt good admitting it. When they both pulled away for some much needed air, they looked at each other and were imagining the storm to come. But, lucky for them due to an earlier glee performance, they had their umbrellas handy.

*end of flashback*

Coming out of his trance he noticed his wife holding their son in the doorway. Quickly pulling on his boxers under the sheets, he got up and took Finn into his arms. He loved how his hair had naturally curled. His mouth? Will's all the way. But that signature Berry nose was there for sure and god how he loved his family. Wow. His family. This wasn't ideal for him. Married to his former student, with a son named after his wife's first and strongest love (beside him of course) wasn't exactly the best life a man could live. But he had to admit, he would rather deal with her crazy every day of the week and twice on Sunday than deal with Terri's. He was a lucky man. Smiling at his loves, he reminded himself just that.

Though they were sure they never wanted to come out of there perfect cocoon of happiness Rachel was due for work. Running a day care was exhausting but rewarding. Everyone's kids loved her. She even had to give Quinn tips about her twin girls. Puck had been disappointed he didn't have a football star on his hands, but he had embraced the girls eventually. In fact he was the best braiding dad in the whole town. Shaking off her memories she started getting dressed. Hearing Will cooing at his son almost made her want to continue what they had started this morning, but they had bills to pay. She picked Will's favorite dress, knowing it would drive him crazy. Making sure to stay quiet she just watched the two men in her life, perfectly content, before she got Will's attention. "Go ahead and get ready, you have a school to run. The look of alarm on his face made it clear he hadn't yet remembered everything. "You run McKinley High School of Performing Arts. You're the Principal. Sam runs the New directions, Michael runs Duelly Noted, oh yeah Michael is one of your buddies, and the JV squad is ran by someone. I can't remember her name." He was in shock. McKinley, a performing school. How the hell had he pulled that off. He had a strong feeling it was the superintendent. He smiled up at her and handed her Finn. It wouldn't take him long to get ready, after all he had a classic outfit. Nice dress shirt, sweater vest, tie and some kick ass jeans that show off his butt. He liked to mock the girls who clearly checked him out in his head. After all he couldn't make fun of them out loud. When he was finished he kissed Rachel and grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall. "Where is this day care exactly?" She smiled her patronizing smile and he gritted his teeth. He hated that look on her, he was a grown man for goodness sake. "It's in McKinley Will. The gym." He nodded, not wanting to start an argument. He had remembered one of their worst ones. She had been acting like a spoiled brat and when she arrived with tape on her mouth in class it just rubbed him the wrong way. He exploded. It was his worst moment yet. But she had forgiven him. So he reminded himself arguing with her really wasn't worth it and went out and started the car. Rachel went around to buckle in Finn but will insisted he do it. Gently he took him out of her arms. "No. Let me, please. I want to get to know my son. She smiled. He had said it. His son. So he wasn't completely hopeless. Well at least at being a father. Now rapping on the other hand? Think again.

They arrived at the school and Will unbuckled Finn and handed him to Rachel. Getting his bag from the back, he locked the car. Walking towards the entrance he began to feel unbelievably nervous. He had never run a school before, well HE never had. Apparently the other Will had no problem. But this one was only used to teaching, to interacting with kids and making a difference. Sitting in an office all day long sounded dreadful. Rachel grabbed his hand, obviously sensing his nervousness. They opened the doors together and she pulled him towards her. "Trust me a desk won't be your prison." Will was shocked, was he that easy to read? Well, to her he guessed. "I know you, it's why you're nervous. You can do paper work and watch classes and everything but you can also be interactive. Will, the kids love you because of that. So stop worrying okay." Careful not to press against the bundled joy between them he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, reminding her how much she balanced him. They went their separate ways. And, much to his surprise (though he would never admit she was right) he was interactive. He helped the lunch ladies, stocked books with the librarian, and watched as Holly taught her hit and run lesson. He saw why he loved this. And when they day was over he was actually disappointed. This was success. William Schuester had everything he could possibly want. An amazing job, a loving wife, a beautiful baby boy and a light he had never seen in himself. Going home he realized he loved this life more than he had his other one. Emma was great, and Daniel beautiful.

But were they ever really enough?

No. It was always Rachel.


End file.
